Toriko: Gourmet RPG
Create your own Gourmet Hunter, evovle your Gourmet Cells, complete your Full Course Menu of Life, and rule the Gourmet World. __TOC__ Story You are the adopted son of Heavenly King, Toriko, and trains you to be one of the next Four Heavenly Kings. As well, his trusted partner Komatsu is training you to become a decent chef and Saiseiya, Teppei who trains you on being to become a Saiseiya;you can specialize in one, two or all three. The Gourmet Age is thriving with new creatures to discover, fight, and most importantly, EAT. But beware, as the Gourmet Corp is on the rise once again. Your goal is to complete you Full Course Menu, meet these new creatures, and become the most epic Gourmet Hero the Gourmet Age has ever seen. Toriko.jpg|Toriko|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko 270px-Teppei_GGB.png|Teppei|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Teppei Komatsu.jpg|Komatsu|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Komatsu 125px-Bishokukai.png|Gourmet Corp Symbol|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Bishokukai Characters New Heavenly Kings: You: Your character is completely customizable to suit your play style; you can choose to be male or female, customize their looks, and their personalities to suit your character. Kuma/Kotori: Depending on if you choose Coco's apprentice to be a male or female, will depend on their name, either Kuma or Kotori. Marucho/Misaki: Depending on if you choose Sunny's apprentice to be male or female, will depend on their name, either Marucho or Misaki. Takeo/Tsubasa: Depending on if you choose Zebra's apprentice to be male or female, will depend on their name, either Takeo or Tsubasa. Other Gourmet Hunters: Oji Itsy: Oji Itsy is the a hunter/chef who specializes in insect beasts, from him you can gain tons of information on insects from all over the world, where to find them and how to prepare them. He also has multiple twin brothers. Oji Shrimpy: One of Oji Itsy's twin brother who obsesses over crustacean beasts; like his brother you can gain tons if info on crustacean beasts from all over the world, where to find them and how to prepare them. Oji Snails: Another one of Itsy's siblings is this guy. Snails indulges over mollusk and cnidarian beasts, giving helpful advice of what they are, where to find them, and how to prepare them. Oji Phyll: Itsy's sister who eats only from vegetables, fruits, and plant beasts. Her advice comes not only on where to find certain plant beasts, but also on gourmet gardens as well. New Beasts A: *Abyss Kong - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 37 *Ace Flyer Salmon - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 12 *Acrepede - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 50 *Alabastor Cobra - Reptile Beast - Capture Level 29 *Alpastoraptor - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 46 *Alpha Dragoon Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 50 *Apple Crested Kamekazie Hummer - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 31 *Artachoker Toad - Amphibian/Plant Beast - Capture Level: 6 *Azure Eel - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 10 B: *Bath Bear - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 18 *Brain Knocker Buzzard - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 6 *Belowdepth Pepperoni Minotaur - Mammal/Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 79 *Beta Dragoon Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 40 *Blood Lust Oyster - Mollusk Beast - Capture Level: 58 *Bonecrusher Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 61 *Butcher Lizard - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 33 *Buzzing Kong - Mammal/Insect Beast - Capture Level: 14 C: *Cabbage Patch Tarantula - Insect/Plant Beast - Capture Level: 14 *Caramelladon - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 35 *Carnita Croc - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 17 *Carrotaipan - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 5 *Chiduckey Ostrich - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 19 *Chickpeadee - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 1 *Chimpanchi - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 9 *Chocololli Lemming - Mamal Beast - Capture Level: 2 *Cocktail Lobster - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level:14 *Cotton Cuttlefish - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 26 *Crabaram - Mammal/Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 17 *Cthulu Kong - Mollusk Beast - Capture Level: 40 D: *Daikatana Gyro Hog - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 29 *Daredevil Duck - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 17 *Deadman's Skeleton Tree - Plant Beast - Capture Level: 59 *Deep Sea Air Sucker Mosquito - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 35 *Demonic-Faced Bison - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 25 *Devil Bass - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 49 *Disaster Tiger - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 79 *Djin Gore - Demon/Dragon Beast - Capture Level: Unmeasurable *Drunkard Emu - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 5 E: *Eagle Raptor - Bird/Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 41 *Easy Chew Minnow - Fish Beast - Captuer Level: 1 *Eater Scorp - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 47 *Ebony Charcoal Specter - Plant Beast - Capture Level: 50 *Echo Shrimp - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 3 *Egg Throat Toad - Amphibian Beast - Capture Level: 22 *Eighty-Tongue Tsuchinoko - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 40 *Elegant White Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 48 *Elkocola - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 19 *Emperor Sake Boar - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 48 *Enchiladuffalo - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 15 *Escargantalope - Mollusk/Plant Beast - Capture Level: 7 *Evil Eye Tortoise - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 66 F: *Falafel Laugher - Amphibian Beast - Capture Level: 16 *Fan Squirrel - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 4 *Fabulous Velvet Swan - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 27 *Fat Brisket Bear - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 39 *Feathered Buttermoth - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 34 *Fig Flyer - Insect/Plant Beast - Capture Level: 9 *Fizz Maker Crab - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 10 *Flake Rooster - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 3 *Flawless Dragon - Dragon Beast - Capture Level: 52 *Floater Shrimp - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 1 *Flounder Fulla Taffy - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 8 *Fog Stalker Kong - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 37 *Frankenkaiser - Dragon Beast - Capture Level: 48 *Frasgrastamus - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 34 *Funnel Cake Slug - Mollusk Beast - Capture Level: 3 G: *Gail Grouper - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 12 *Gamma Dragoon Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 30 *Gas Octopus - Mollusk Beast - Capture Level: 18 *Gem Horned Rhinoceras - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 31 *Genesaurus - Dragon/Bird Beast - Capture Level: 71 *Goji Banzai - Plant Beast - Capture Level: 29 *Gunker Monkey - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 13 *Gut Wrencher Leech - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 48 *Grill Hopper - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 1 *Guzzler Tang Spice Serpent - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 23 H: *Habenero Howler - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 16 *Hairaiser Ram - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 25 *Halibut O' Toast - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 5 *Ham Steak Striped Hyena - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 32 *Hamburg Whale - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 36 *Hammerhead Claw Lobster - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 14 *Hasteravioli - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 2 *Hatred Emperor - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 75 *Heaven Hog - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 46 *Hell Octopus - Mollusk Beast - Capture Level: 80 *Hickery Smoke Sea Lion - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 29 *Honey Wing Turkey - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 8 *Horid Skunk - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 37 *Horneturnip - Insect/Plant Beast - Capture Level: 17 *Hummus Bison - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 24 *Hungry Hungry Porpoise - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 45 *Hyper Thrashing Scorpion - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 53 I: *Ice Icarus - Bird Beast - Capture Level: 56 *Ice Jackal Shark - Fish Beast - Capture Level: 61 *Icker King - Plant Beast - Capture Level: 23 *Imitation Jell Mite - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 2 *Itchy Shrimp - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 4 J: *Jabber Crab - Crustacean Beast - Capture Level: 35 *Jabberwocky Djin - Demon Beast - Capture Level: 99 *Jack Pepper Jitter Bug - Insect Beast - Capture Level: 7 *Jekyll Hyde Werewolf - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 60 *Jewel Horned Rhinoceras - Mammal Beast - Capture Level: 39 *Jiblet Rake - Reptile Beast - Capture Level: 38 New Ingredients Gameplay Category:Hunter Category:RPG Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:PC Games Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Multiplayer Category:MMO Category:Online function Category:Fighting Category:Create A Character Category:Open World Category:Sandbox Category:Monsters Category:Mini games Category:Hunting Category:Gathering Category:Competitions Category:Violence